


"Shes mine!"

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Bitch fight, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Defend, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Gay Couple, Jealousy, Party, Rachel can fight, Summer, Summer Party, angy Rachel, chloe is hers only, dont mess with rachel, fight, fight Rachel, flirt, girls fight, protect her girl, story teller pov, storyteller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe attend a party at Blackwell, all is good till a girl gets all flirty on Chloe and just say, you dont flirt with Chloe Price if Rachel Amber is her girlfriend and it can be that that girl has now a broken nose or worse, but read it byyourself what happend.(no lis or bts events, all are arround 19)story teller- story// storyteller pov
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	"Shes mine!"

Chloe and Rachel cuddeling at the couch here at this very special Blackwell party, its not the usual location, its summer and the party take place outside, under the night sky, "if you two werent so fucking cute I wouldnt have gone long ago" Justin say honest and take a drag from his joint "aww thanks , didnt know youre a softy" Chloe say funny back "god im high, Price" he say back and Chloe smirk, she feel the touch from Rachel on her tight "you know youre always adorbale" the blonde in her purple summer dress and the blue feather earring say cute but also flirty to the blue haird girl, Chloe let out a smile and Rachel give her a soft kiss. Chloe want to take a sip from her beer but it was empty, she stand up and say to her girlfriend "I just get us two, be right back" Rachel smiles and watch Chloe until she diddnt see her anymore.

On the other side, if you can call it, say we some space in between this party there are Steph and another girl, Steph was dressed as always, nerdy but cute and the other girl was not from here, she came from, we dont know that wehre she actually came from but shes defently not from here, she has a bit over the shoulder wavey black hair, she wear a black blouse and a dark grey, almoust black jeans and normal shoes, she see how the blue haird enter the bar section "whos this? shes hot" she say and ask Steph. "Thats Chloe but sorry Amenda shes not single anymore" Steph say to the girl, she just turn arround to Steph smirk and say "oh really, who is her girlfriend?" Steph look for a few seconds and show with her finger to Rachel "you see that girl over there, in the dress" Steph say and Amanda look over her say "you kidding, this rich princess with the 500 dollar dress is her girlfriend? No way!" "Hey I just say as it is" the brown haird say but Amanda was gone.

"two beer please" Chloe say and wating for them, the music is loud, the lights match perfect with the location and finally the blue haird punk has her booze, she wants to walk back to Rachel but she hear "Hey, im new here, mabye you can show me arround?" Chloe turn arround and see Amanda in front of her.

Some minutes has passed and Rachel still waiting for Chloe, _hmm why is she taking this long?_ the blonde thinks to herself and decidet to look for her girlfriend, she has to pass some people and then she saw what Rachel Amber dont like to see. Amanda touch Chloes arm, she almoust stroke over it, she laugh, Rachel now that laugh, thats a flirty youre so funny laugh, she look at Chloe and see how she try to get out of this situation, but that Amanda girl dont wont let her go, time for Amber.

"Here you are!" Rachel say and take the beer and take her arm arround Chloe, thats a signal guys, "Yeah sorry, I tried to get as fast as I can but" Chloe show with her free hand to the girl and she said "Amanda" "yeah Amanda here want to talk, she never been to a party like this" Chloe countine, Rachel look over Amanda and roll her eyes "well I bet you can found someone else, we have to go now" Rachel say a bit bitchy and take Chloes hand "so its true, youre together, I wouldnt belive it, I mean, did you look at youreself?" Amanda say bitchy, Rachel turn arround, already look a bit angry and ask "sorry?" "you two really dont fit, look at youreself, I bet wehn she just turn her back to you, you already hang on some rich boy lips" "come on, thats none of youre business and thats not truth!" Chloe say calm and try to seattle this, Rachel only smirk, look over Amanda from her head to toe, Amanda want to touch Chloe again and say really bitchy with an look over Rachel "we could have soo much fun together, why not taste some really good shit and not this bitch".

Rachel start to laugh, she give the beer back to Chloe, take her earring out, Chloe know what is about to happen, she say to Rachel "Rach, come on dont" Rachel dont hear Chloe or did she hear her?, anyway the next thing Amanda see was Rachels fist and then it was balck. As Amanda is back she lying on the floor, Steph was now here and a circle of people, Amanda feels dizzy and her nose hurts, she want to touch it and say "ouu" and now she saw it on her hand, there was blood, she look over and search for Rachel but she wasent here anymore "Oh that psycho bitch broke my nose!" she say angry "well to be fear I tryed to warn you" Steph say and Amanda was Just angry, Steph help her and want to take her away from here, as they walking outside they hear people say did no one warned her, its never good if you flirt with Price if you know Amber is her girlfriend, stupid gay bitch and some other words, Steph make sure Amanda is okay for the night.

On another Place right now, at the Junkyard to be exact are Rachel and Chloe "I dont say I approve this but that was hot" Chloe say and hold Rachels hand what is wrapped up in an cold towl, Rachel smiles "I would do it again, youre my Price" Rachel say in her winner voice, Chloe lean over Rachel give her a kiss, both smile at each other and also Chloe make sure Rachel will be okay for this night.

And what did we learn!? right you better dont mess with Rachel Amber wehn its about Chloe Price, you will lose always!


End file.
